I'll fight
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is another one for my friend. Faith x Seth In this one, Faith has been thinking that Seth deserves better than her. And today she's going to tell Seth that. What will happen to these too? Enjoy :)


Today in the dream house, Faith is about too tell Seth her worries, but first she has to get her little mouse as she tended to call her baby sister, sometimes. But how to do so and quickly he was on her way, and Britt was reading her book.

"Brittttttt, Brittney, Little mouse, ...Brittney Dawn! Imoutochan!" calls Faith (don't do this, it's very rude to do this and refering to yourself this way, but if someone else call you "chan" like done so here is alright. Just a little note/fact.)

Startled by calling her by the Japanese form of little sister, Brittney slams the book shut, sits up and looks confused but asks anyway.

"Yes, oneesan?" she asks

"Seth's coming over, today but I can't have you over I have something to tell him, and I don't want too do it in front of you. Could you please, go read in the library or go outside?" asks Faith

"Sure, I'll be down later, when I resurface." says Britt

When the doorbell goes off, Britt with book in hand climbs up the grand stairs and goes to the library. Seth hugs Faith as soon as she opens that door.

"What's wrong?" asks Seth

Faith gave him a grim smile that's what she loved about him, he knew her very well to know something was up when she calls him or if she just wanted to talk to him, while he was on the road.

"I wanted to talk to you, but not what you think." says Faith

"What is it?" asks Seth, worried

"Well I've been thinking, that I'm not good enough for you, you deserve better than me." says Faith

"What are you talking about?" asks Seth

"Look at me, I'm always busy with paper work, I verly have time for you, if we see each other for a weekend were lucky. I have too check on my stores every once in a while. If I'm tired I'm cranky and take it out on you. You know that's all it is and you make me feel better every time , and I'm greatful I am, but I am still not good enough for you, you deserve better than a rags to riches story." says Faith

"You knew better then too assume that. I love you." says Seth

"I love you too but you deserve better than a cranky busy girl." says Faith

"You are not! Your wonderful amazing person, with an absolutely great personality." says Seth

Faith rubs her tired eyes, and speaks without thinking.

"Which is it?" asks Faith

"Huh?" replies Seth

"Which is it, am I wonderful or amazing?" asks Faith

"Both, always both" says Seth

"I can't be both, I lose my temper too easily I speak without thinking, I'm emotional when I'm tired! I'm neither of those." says Faith

"Will you stop and listen to yourself, your tired. Maybe you should get some sleep." suggests Seth

"Yeah and maybe you should go!" says Faith

"What?" asks Seth, shocked

"Go! And find someone else!" yells Faith, tears falling down her face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" asks Seth

She nods. "I love you very much, but if you won't let go, I will." says Faith now fully crying

Seth loses his temper finally and leaves.

Faith runs up the stairs and goes to the library crying her eyes out. Britt hears her crying and before she could say a word Faith tells her everything. Britt puts the book down hugs Faith and just let's her cry and cry. After a long cry, Britt takes her too her room, and tucks her in.

"I'll be right back, Kitty." says Britt

"Okay, Little Mouse." says Faith

Britt runs down and grabs a pint of Ricky Road and a box of tissues and goes upstairs. Faith tears into the tub and the two sisters talk for hours until they fall asleep. Three days pass and Faith asks too be alone so Britt checks on both of their stores today, When Seth bust into the door and kisses Faith drunk.

"Listen too me and listen too me well. Don't say a word. I don't care what anybody else says. No one is better than you. No body on this world could replace you. Your the best person on this planet. As far as I'm concerned. I will fight for you, even if I have too battle an ocean of guys to get too you." says Seth

"I-I broke up with you, why are you doing this?" asks Faith

He dips Faith, like someone would after a dance and smiles down at her.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. You can break up with me a thousand times I'd still come running back too you, and fight us. Because I love you" says Seth

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I am." says Faith

They kiss, and Seth fixes her back up right.

"So what do you say, darling can we get back together?" asks Seth

"Yes." says Faith

They kiss again, and Seth spins her around in the air.

The End


End file.
